Burnard
- 2= }} |-| Electrocuted= |-| Fiery ears= |-| ▾= Clothing Backpack= |appear= Mixel Moon Madness |gender= Male |position= Leader |color=Brilliant red |tribe = Infernites |features = Fire breath Horns Unibrow |quote="Gotta pull the plug!" |dislikes= Nixels Sadness Murping |Color = #FF1E00 |likes = Laughing Playing guitar Cupcakes Basketboard |voice = Jess Harnell |names = Mix/Murp Monkey (Flamzer) Trooper (Rokit) Cadet (Rokit) Mister (Globert) Good Sir (Niksput) Little Buddy (Niksput) Buddy (Niksput)}} |code=(none) }} Burnard is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Burnard finds everything hilarious, and is constantly laughing all the time, even through fear or sadness. Ironically, the best way to make him stop laughing is to tell a joke, only because he does not understand them. He is also somewhat mischievous and has a tendency to ignore warnings just for his own fun. Physical Appearance Burnard has a body with a head and two arms with dark red hands tapering close to the body on two long arms. He has a mouth also, and two eyes connecting to the top of the jaw, with three teeth on the bottom and two longer teeth on both sides of the top. On the top of his eyes is a uni-brow. He has two fiery yellow cat-like ears with horns pointing up on both sides and red highlights underneath. He has dark red feet with a reddish bottom part with one fiery yellow toe on each. Ability When he laughs, this unfortunately causes Burnard to spew flames from his mouth. He can also blow fire from his ears and make a lasso out of smoke. Biography Early life Not much is known about Burnard's early life. Although, he did manage to become the leader of a trio of Infernites, next to Flain's group. First adventures During a camping trip with his brothers, he neglected to pack anything (save for an ice cube), much to the annoyance of Flamzer. After accidentally setting a forest freeze, he Mixed with Meltus to help stop it from spreading and to save Flamzer, though they made a few Murps at first. He and his brothers were eventually abducted by the Orbitons' Ship-Space and taken to Mixel Moon. Not taking kindly to the invasion, the Infernites got into a Max battle with the Orbitons, but they later found each other friendly. During a tour of Orbitopia, he showed Niksput his smoke ring trick, impressing the Orbiton leader. This later came in handy to save the Orbitopia dome from breaking, though they ended up being the ones to accidentally break it in the end. At a picnic two Nixels stole their food, forcing him to team up with Rokit to retrieve it. When the dark side of the moon hit Orbitopia, he ended up Mixing with Nurp-Naut to defend themselves from the Glowkies, though they later turned out friendly. Despite warnings from Globert during a cave rave, he found it too irresistible to pull the Gravity Plug. He eventually resorted to using a resistant Rokit to Mix and pull the plug anyways, sucking all the gravity out. He, along with his brothers, eventually grew homesick and wished to return. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures At one point in time, Burnard joined Nurp-Naut and Globert in their ship-space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Burnard had also attended a special convention with his Infernite brothers and alien tribes the Orbitons and Glowkies. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Burnard was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Get your flame on! We have to stop this ice! I'll find some Cubits!"'' -Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Nice kick..."'' -Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Fun?"'' -Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Burnard was released as part of the Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41532 and he contains 58 pieces. Trivia * He is the leader of the 2015 Infernites. * His name is a pun on the word "burn" and the name "Bernard". * He may based on a chameleon, as he has peripheral vision in defined eye sockets and horned extensions on his head. His voice even sounds reptilian, similar to Teslo's. * He has feet similar to those of Shuff in his set. * Like Flurr, Glurt and Wizwuz, he has something that comes out of his mouth; in this case, fire. * He has the least amount of pieces of the 2015 Infernites. * He has the same type of teeth as Globert, Volectro, Tentro, and Glurt. * He and Seismo are the only Mixels to have horns. However, Burnard's horns are smaller. * His eyes were originally going to be wider and larger. *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and was also the first Infernite from the 2015 wave to be revealed. * In his original static image, he has no tongue and red legs, but in his updated one, he has black legs and a tongue, thus making him accurate to his animated model. *He knows how to play the guitar. * Like the Fang Gang, Krog and the Munchos, he has a big appetite. * So far, Burnard has the most Mixes in Series 4. **As well as that, he has mixed the most times in one episode than any other Mixel. * He has the ability to eat non-food items, as seen when he shoves empty paper cups in his mouth and completely swallows them. * In his artwork, he has an overbite. However, in set form he has an under bite. ** Though, in Mixel Moon Madness, you can see him just once with an under bite. Behind the Scenes Burnard was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 27, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and only his LEGO set was shown. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Moon Madness Special Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixed Up Maze **Mixels Convention Craze Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Fire Category:Mixels with horns Category:Triangular Ears Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Elemental breath Category:Five Teeth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Annoying Characters Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Infernites Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Mixels with ears Category:Least pieces Mixels Category:Mixels Rush